Dreaming of you
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, prendada mi vista de aquellos objetos en el espacio, esperando que ocurriera algo que nunca había ocurrido. Sam's POV. DxS.


**¡Hola!  
Sí, aquí vengo otra vez. Es que como es San Valentín, no pude evitar pasarme para subir algo romántico DxS. La historia que escribí no me guató mucho, pero la canción sí. Por lo que no me importa si está horrible, de todos modos yo la subí.  
Muchísimas gracias si hay alguien por aquí que quiera leer este pequeño songfic mio, y espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: **__Danny Phantom y todos sus personajes pertenecen al brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_La canción **Dreaming of you **pertenece a **Selena Quintanilla **(q.e.p.d.)_

**

* * *

**

Dreaming of you

Es tarde por la noche… y yo estoy aquí otra vez.

Como si el mismo cielo me invitara a buscarlo, como si el profundo azul que sirve de manto a las brillantes estrellas de la noche me llamara con ellas para buscarte a ti en él… Como cada noche de estas últimas semanas, me pongo de pie, después de bajar de la cama, y caminó hasta la ventana para prendar mi vista del cielo y pensar en ti.

_**Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
**__**I stay up and think of you**_

Porque de pronto, en algún punto de mi vida a tu lado como tu infalible amiga Sam, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti.

Danny.

Tú sólo nombre me llena de una vitalidad inexplicable, porque sé que siempre estarás a mi lado… como mi mejor amigo. Por eso, luego del torrente de emociones e ilusiones que me llenan cuando pienso en ti, me sobreviene una profunda melancolía al comprender mi posición respecto a ti: una buena amiga, compañera, a la que no podrías amar.

Y sin embargo, sigo asomando mi rostro por la ventana, albergando la ridícula esperanza de que pudieras pasar por aquí o tan sólo verte volar, tal vez salvando al mundo de algún fantasma… ¡Qué tontería! Debes estar dormido como el resto del mundo.

Aún así, no me resisto cuando contemplo una bella estrella fugaz surcar el cielo nocturno (aquel que tú tanto amas) a pedirle un deseo, uno inútil al fin y al cabo, pero que proviene del fondo de mi corazón: que tú pudieras estar, dondequiera que te encuentres (aun dormido en cama), pensando en mí.

_**And I **__**wish on a star that, somewhere, you are  
**__**Thinking of me too**_

Desafortunadamente, es seguro que no estas haciendo tal cosa... y difícilmente lo harás algún día.

(Ahh…)

Por fin, después de largos minutos de esta patética acción mía, decido volver a la cama y dormir un poco… pero sé que, de cualquier manera, tú te mantendrás aquí, cerca de mí.

Porque hasta en mis sueños apareces.

Esta noche sueño que te acompaño en una de esas expediciones cazafantasmas, que me sostienes con firmeza entre tus brazos mientras viajamos por el aire, que de pronto, y gracias a un torrente de furiosas gotas que caen del cielo, llegamos al pie de una montaña y entramos a una cueva… y luego nos besamos.

¡Vaya! Al parecer esa es la única manera en la que puedo besarte; y por eso, creo que no habría otro lugar donde me gustaría estar esta noche y hasta mañana, cuando el Sol se levante y la rutina me aparte de ti… bueno, al menos del Danny al que puedo tocar, abrazar y besar, porque sé que _mi amigo Danny_ estará ahí como todos los días.

'_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
**_'_**Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
**__**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
**__**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**_

La mañana es soleada y el cielo esta despejado. Cualquiera diría que es un bello día, pero a mi me parece de lo más normal; creería que es hermoso si te tuviera a mi lado, correspondiendo mis sentimientos y sujetándome como en sueños, pero supongo que debo resignarme y aceptar que eso no sucederá… y aprender a no fastidiarme (y a Tucker) cuando te vas, justo como hoy. ¿Qué "asunto pendiente" podría ser tan importante como para ocuparte todo el día?

"Danny, si tan sólo supieras…"

¿Podrías alguna vez verme como algo más? Siempre has sabido que yo estoy ahí para ti cuando me necesites, pero ¿sería diferente si supieras mis sentimientos? ¿Cambiaría algo? ¿Y de qué forma?

"Si miraras mis ojos y descubrieras este amor, ¿estarías ahora conmigo?"

Inevitablemente… irremediablemente… debo preguntarme (aunque no tenga sentido hacerlo) qué pasaría si fuera al revés, si algún día descubriera yo en tus ojos un rastro a los míos. Sin sentido, definitivamente. Tanto, que no tiene caso seguir pensando en eso… ni en nada más.

_**Wonder**__**if you ever see me, and I  
**__**Wonder if you know I'm there  
**__**If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
**__**Would you even care?**_

El no tenerte a mi lado este día me pone de malas y ahora sólo quiero ir a casa. Me disculpo con Tucker, pero tengo que retirarme, o mejor dicho, _quiero_ hacerlo.

Tal vez sea éste un tipo de amor enfermizo; sin embargo, sé que sólo deseo estar a tu lado, aunque sea únicamente en sueños… después de todo, sólo sueños es lo que he conseguido de ti… o contigo, y sólo sueños tendré en tanto no me atreva a decirte lo que siento.

¿Confesar mi amor? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿O me quedaré siempre con este silencio, incapaz de decir cuánto te amo?

_**I just wanna hold you close; but, so far  
**__**All I have are dreams of you  
**__**So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
**__**How much I love you  
**__**Yes, I do**_

Entonces mi situación podría resumirse así: estoy enamorada de ti, mi amigo Danny y, hasta que halle el valor para decir 'te amo', únicamente me quedaran estos sueños a tu lado. Ja… sí, seguramente eso es lo que pasará, soñaré contigo esta noche y hasta la mañana, y luego el día siguiente pasará lo mismo, y al siguiente también…

Y lo acepto.

… Patético, ¿cierto?

Bien, ya llega la noche. Hora de comenzar otra vez.

'_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
**_'_**Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
**__**And there's nowhere in the world I'd  
**__**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**_

Fiel a mi costumbre, esta noche también bajo de mi cama para situarme en mi ya permanente lugar junto a la ventana. Hoy el cielo luce tan hermoso, las estrellas tan brillantes y la noche tan prometedora; sin embargo, hoy soy yo la que luce más apagada que de costumbre… comprensible, hoy no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Ah… ¡me gustaría verte Danny!

Sólo me dejo recargar en la ventana, mirando hacía afuera y pensando que esta noche, al igual que las demás, será otro fallido intento para verte…

… pero hoy me he equivocado.

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
**__**I stay up and think of you**_

-Hola, Sam.

No puedo creer que estés aquí y… frente a mi… y has venido a solamente para verme y…

"¡Oh!"

Y a decirme algo importante.

-Yo… también te amo – respondo a tu declaración.

_**And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
**__**And said "I love you"  
**__**I love you, too**_

No hay forma de contener la felicidad que brota desde el fondo de mi, ¡¿y cómo podría siquiera pretenderlo? Cuando tú te inclinas frente a mi, con una rodilla en el suelo cual caballero medieval, y me pides que sea tu novia; y luego, sólo tal vez, casarnos. Sí, casarnos, dices mientras sacas un hermoso anillo de algún bolso de tu traje.

Y pensar que estuve a punto de conformarme con soñar contigo todos los días, con tenerte sólo en mi cabeza todas las noches, ¡y ahora estás aquí a mi lado!

Esta noche duermes conmigo, sujetándome bajo las sabanas y haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz del planeta. Duermo contigo y sueño contigo, hasta mañana, y luego al día siguiente, y al siguiente también…

_**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
**_'_**Til **__**tomorrow and for all of my life**_

Y definitivamente no existe otra cosa en este mundo que desee más que esto: sentirme entre tus brazos, por primera vez amada. No cambiaría esto por nada. Si fuera por mí, estaría todo el tiempo del mundo en esta cama contigo, durmiendo juntos y amándonos… porque eso, Danny Fenton, es lo que yo he hecho toda mi vida: amarte.

… y ahora sé que tú también me amas.

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
**__**Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly**_

Para siempre.

FIN

* * *

**Tal vez la regué varias veces por ahí, tal vez debí hacer más explicita o en más párrafos la declaración, pero como desde el principio escribí esta historia como un relato de Sam, no quise introducir muchos dialogos ni nada de eso. Así que de verdad lo siento mucho si alguien lo hubiera preferido de otra manera.  
Espero que les haya gustado (si alguien lo leyó). Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja, reclamo o demanda pueden ser enviados por review, no me quejo (excepto por lo de la demanda, je je).  
¡Saludos!**


End file.
